Electronic devices, particularly entertainment devices, may interconnect with many other devices. For example, a receiving system or device (which may use, store, or retransmit received data) may interconnect with various multimedia data Sources, with the data Sources varying greatly in type and capability.
The various data Sources may provide data in various formats. In an example, a device may provide multimedia data including audio and video data, and in particular high-definition video data, in various formats, including composite video data, component video data, HDMI™ (High Definition Multimedia Interface 1.4 Specification, issued May 28, 2009), MHL™ (Mobile High-Definition Link) data formats.
However, devices utilizing different multimedia signal formats generally utilize multiple different types of connectors in order to support each multimedia signal format. The attempt to support such multimedia signal formats has resulted in an increasing number of possible connector types to include in each device, while each device may have only a limited amount of physical space for the wide variety of ports.